


Just Like We Were Kids Again

by Advocate_267



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, Negaduck's terrible parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocate_267/pseuds/Advocate_267
Summary: When one of Megavolt's inventions backfires it leaves Negaduck the new guardian of four super-powered toddlers.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Just Like We Were Kids Again

This was hell. Literally. Negaduck had been in some undesirable positions over the years but this,  _ this,  _ took the metaphorical cake. 

Negaduck hated brats. Kids were just annoying little gremlins who did nothing but cry and make a mess. He never wanted kids of his own and he had valid reasons. But now, due to one of Megavolt’s inventions gone awry, he was the guardian of four of them.  That would be bad enough, add in the fact that those four brats were pint sized supervillains with destructive powers and you really weren’t in for a good time. 

Negaduck rubbed his temples, growling in irritation. As soon as he discovered the kids he’d locked himself in his office in this particular warehouse, hoping to get as far away from them as possible. He could hear them on the other side of the door; Quackerjack was giggling, Bushroot was crying and the other two were arguing over something stupid. It was getting on his nerves and Negaduck wasn’t sure how much longer he could last before he chucked the lot of them off a bridge.

“I gotta find someone to look after them, at least until I can fix that brain-fried rodent’s machine.” He muttered, wracking his brain for anywhere he could leave them. An orphanage came to mind, however that could backfire if someone were to discover the true identities of the brats. He needed someone he could trust, another villain perhaps…

“Ah-hah!” 

A person popped into his mind, someone close to Megavolt, a villain he could easily manipulate into helping him. 

Negaduck hopped up, booting open the door and marching into the main room of the warehouse. Luckily the kids were where he had left them, even if they were all currently fighting with each other. 

“Alright you little brats,” He called out to get their attention. “we’re going on a trip.” 

“Yay!” Quackerjack immediately squealed, running over to tug on Negaduck’s coat. “Is it to the circus? Please say it is!”

Negaduck grimaced, whacking him away. “No! I’m taking you to some other poor sod who’ll have the pleasure of looking after you.” 

“Aww.” The little duck pouted. Negaduck ignored him, demanding the kids follow him to where his getaway vehicle was parked out back. They did so obediently, all a bit scared of Negaduck’s wrath to risk angering him. 

Getting the kids in the van was an ordeal. Megavolt didn’t want to sit next to Liquidator, Quackerjack kept trying to hop in the driver's seat, Bushroot was still crying, but eventually Negaduck was able to buckle them all in and start up the vehicle. He put on his favourite heavy metal CD so he would have to listen to them and pulled away, heading towards Beakers Point. 

It was going smoothly, the kids mostly staying quiet, until halfway through the journey the timid voice of Megavolt spoke up.

“Negaduck?” 

“What?!” The evil mallard snapped back. Megavolt shifted uncomfortably, looking down. 

“I gotta go.”

Negaduck had the urge to bang his head against the steering wheel. “Well I’m sorry  _ Sparky _ but you’re gonna have to wait until we get there.” 

“I-I can’t!”

“Not my problem.” 

He considered that the end of it. No more than two minutes later Megavolt spoke up again, sounding more desperate. 

“Please, Negaduck! I can’t wait!”

“I don’t care.” 

Negaduck grit his teeth and focused on driving. A sudden disgusted shriek from Quackerjack almost made him swerve off the road. 

“Ew, Megs!” 

The evil duck slammed on the breaks. It didn’t take a genius to realise what Megavolt had done and Negaduck felt his blood pressure skyrocket. He turned in his seat, fixing the young rat with a death glare.

“You better not have done what I think you have.”

Megavolt began to tear up, looking ashamed. 

“Ooooh, Megs had an accident~” Quackerjack sang teasingly, poking Megavolt’s side. 

“Sh-shut up!”

Negaduck turned back to the road, deciding to deal with it once they reached their destination. 

* * *

It was a relief when Negaduck finally arrived at the lighthouse at Beakers Point. Once parked he yelled at the kids to get out the van, them doing so without protest. Megavolt looked miserable, unable to meet anyone’s eye as he trailed after them to the door of the lighthouse. Negaduck pounded on the door, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for an answer.

It opened moments later by a confused possum girl. 

“Negaduck, what the-“ her eyes landed on the kids and her jaw dropped “- _ hell  _ have you been doing?!”

“Long story short one of your man’s inventions went wrong, as per freaking usual, and now they’re all stuck as brats until I can fix it.” He pushed them towards her. “That means you’ve gotta take care of them until I do.”

“Why have I got to take care of them?!” Lexi yelled, taking a step back. “Do I look like the type of person who likes kids?”

Honestly, no, Lexi was a fiece thief who had a reputation of stealing candy from babies. Still, she was Negaduck’s last hope.

“Doesn’t matter, it was your boyfriend who made this mess so you’ve gotta deal with it. Speaking of-“ He tapped Megavolt’s head roughly, causing the rat to squeak in pain. “He had an accident on the way over. Good luck.” 

With that Negaduck turned on his heel and marched back to his van, leaving Lexi standing there with four superpowered kids. She shot him the finger as he left, cursing him out with words that weren’t meant for young ears. 

Lexi sighed once the van had disappeared, turning her attention to the kids on her doorstep. “Well, guess I’m looking after you guys then. You better come in.”

They followed her inside, Lexi leading them to the lounge. As soon as they were in Megavolt latched onto her leg. 

“LEXI!” He practically wailed, tears falling from his eyes at the situation. She bent down, picking up her boyfriend-turned-toddler. The possum held him at arm's length once realising his predicament. 

“Whoa, Negaduck wasn’t kidding when he said you’d had an accident.”

He whimpered. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, we’ll get you cleaned up.” Placing Megavolt down for a moment she returned to the other three, who had all climbed onto the couch. She flicked on the tv for them, turning to a cartoon channel. 

“Are you three okay for a minute while I take care of Megs?”

She received three nods in reply, the kids already fixated on the colourful happenings on the television. 

Lexi picked Megavolt up again, carrying him upstairs to their room. Once inside she placed him on the bed and crossed her arms sternly. 

“Oh, Megs, what have you done?” 

“I didn’t mean to,” he was still crying, wiping his nose on his hand. 

“I’m not talking about that.” Lexi said in a softer tone, gently removing Megavolt’s little plug hat to ruffle his tuff of brown hair. “I mean the whole turning yourselves into kids thing. What happened?”

“Like Negaduck said, one of my inventions went wrong. Must have been the wiring.” Megavolt sniffed and raised his voice. “He was so mean! I told him I had to go but he wouldn’t stop and I...I…” He burst into tears again, blushing from the deep shame he felt. Lexi softly kissed his forehead. 

“It’s alright, you’re a kid right now and kids have accidents. Just tell me if you need to go again, yeah?” 

“But I’m not a kid, I’m a full grown man!”

“Not at the moment, it appears.” Lexi smiles and wiped away his tears with her thumb. “And might I say you are an absolutely adorable little guy.” 

“Stop it, you’re embarrassing me.” 

“Give over, you’re a right cutie pie.” 

“Ugh,  _ Lexi.” _

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop. What do you say we get you out those damp clothes, hmm?”

Megavolt couldn’t agree more, feeling very uncomfortable. 

Lexi helped him take his small jumpsuit off, throwing it in the wash basket. She wasn’t surprised to find Megavolt had opted to go commando that day. 

“Now what are we going to do?” Lexi asked no one in particular once she’d cleaned him up, pacing the room. They had no kids clothes at the lighthouse and none of Megavolt’s adult clothing would fit him in this state. The rat was beginning to work himself up again. 

“I am not running around naked!”

“Of course not. Oh!” She rushed to the closet, shoving things aside as she rooted through her own stuff. “Ah-hah!” 

Lexi pulled out one of her button-up shirts. It was slimmer than Megavolt’s own and, while a bit baggy, would conceal the young villain’s modesty.

“Here, you can wear it like a little dress.” 

“Ugh, couldn’t you have picked something less girly?” Despite his protests Megavolt allowed Lexi to dress him in the purple shirt. It wasn’t too bad, he had to admit, plus it smelt like her, bringing him comfort.

“Now, you ready to go back to the others?”

Megavolt looked unsure, fiddling with the hem of the shirt. “Do you think they’ll tease me?”

“No, Megs. And if they do I’ll put them in time out, just you watch.” 

Megavolt gave a small smile and hopped off the bed, taking Lexi’s hand as she led him back downstairs. 

Lexi was glad to walk into a rather peaceful scene, all three still engrossed in their cartoons. Quackerjack looked up at their approach, bouncing in place.

“Hey Megs, where have you been? You’re missing all the toons.” He peeked at the rat’s attire. “Hey, nice dress.”

Megavolt went pink and hid behind Lexi’s leg. She gently urged him towards the couch. 

“Be nice Quackerjack, he’s feeling a bit shy.” 

“Megs, shy? That a first.” 

Quackerjack scoffed but quickly lost interest, going back to the tv. He passed the time doing something else. 

“Quackerjack, stop picking your beak.”

“I’m not.” 

“I just saw you, little bugger.” Lexi shook her head, leaving the kids for a moment to make a phone call. 

“I can’t do this on my own,” she murmured, tapping in the number of her best friend. It run a few moments before the rat on the other end picked up. 

“Hey, Lex!” Came the excitable voice of her friend, Tox. “What’s up?”

“It’s a long story,” Lexi sighed, rubbing a hand through her pink hair. “I need a favour.”

“Sure, anything.” 

“I need you to go to the store and pick up some kids clothing and maybe some snacks.”

“Kids clothes, hmm?” A sly note entered Tox’s voice. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“Good grief, Tox, for the last time I’m not pregnant!” Lexi said a little too loud, having had enough of that accusation. “I’ll explain everything when you get here, okay? Just get the stuff.”

“Alright, will do. See you later!”

“Yeah, see ya.”

Lexi hung up, hurrying back to the kids. The sight that greeted her was sweet enough to make even her hardened heart melt. 

The young villains were all fast asleep, Megavolt cuddled up with Quackerjack at one end while Bushroot and Liquidator embraced at the other. They looked so innocent like that it was hard to believe they were a vicious gang of criminals.

“Aww,” Lexi cooed. She grabbed a blanket from a nearby cupboard, throwing it over the kids to keep them warm. Taking another blanket and a pillow Lexi curled up on the floor, switching the tv to a horror movie. 

She eventually dozed off, joining the kids in slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll continue this, I just had this chapter typed out and wanted to share it.


End file.
